Change The Future
by FutureShock
Summary: After losing her best friend Fionna discovers her hidden powers, but she has yet to figure out to use them. Little does she know that her powers can assist Goku and his friends against a great threat, so King Kai decides to train her.
1. Destiny

What is going on people, my newest fanfic is here! I'm not sure how I came up with this one but I needed to post it, hopefully it isn't too crazy. Even though we have only seen her in two episodes(soon to be three), Fionna is my favorite Adventure Time character. So without further distractions, sit back relax and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Destiny

It was a beautiful day in the land of Aaa, the sun was shining and things were peaceful... or as peaceful as they could get. Inside a tree house on the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom lives two heroes, Fionna the human and Cake the cat. Their heroic deeds were known throughout the land, they were the bravest and strongest heroes in all of Aaa.

Whether it was battling monsters or saving princes, they were up for the challenge even if it seemed impossible. On their latest mission they saved the fluffy people from a group of bandits, who gave Fionna a sword one of the bandits dropped as a reward. They returned home after that hard mission, and got some deserved relaxation time.

"Those bandits were tough." The cat known as Cake said while melting into the couch.

"Yea, but I was hoping they would have put up more of a fight." The fourteen year old girl loved fighting with a passion, and was always excited for a new challenge.

"What do you mean, one of them almost cut your head off girl." Cake pointed out.

"Well I still have my head don't I?" They both laughed and realized it was time for bed, so they went upstairs and got into their respective beds.

"Goodnight Fionna, see ya in the morning." Cake said as she began to drift off into sleep.

"Goodnight Cake." Both of them had gone to sleep, but the next day would be one neither of them would forget. Cake woke up and noticed Fionna wasn't in her bed. "She's probably making breakfast, oh that girl is full of surprises." Normally Cake would be the one to make breakfast, it would have been a nice change but still a change. none the less. She walked downstairs but saw no signs of her friend, she then heard noises coming from outside. Fionna was outside training, so Cake went outside to check up on her.

"What are you doing up so early Fi?"

"Oh hey Cake I was just training, what's up?" Fionna asked.

"Well It's really early in the morning." Cake stated.

"It's not that early." Fionna retorted.

"Fionna don't you ever relax?" Cake asked while yawning/stretching.

"I relax when I sleep." Fionna said as she kept on training. Her training usually consisted of punching/kicking the air, or practicing sword techniques.

"That's not what I meant." Cake grunted as she continued to watch Fionna train.

"The more I train, the better prepared I am for an attack." Fionna added.

"What attack, it's so early in the morning. I don't think anyone is going to attack us." As if on cue, an icicle landed right in front of Fionna. She looked up and saw the Ice Queen floating in the air, who had an evil look on her face.

"Ice Queen what are you doing here?!" Fionna shouted as she readied herself for a fight, she drew her sword and clenched her open hand into a fist.

"I'm tired of playing nice! I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Prince Gumball!" Ice Queen formed another icicle and threw it at Fionna, who cut it with her sword. Dozens of icicles came flying at Fionna, she tried her best to cut them but it was proving to be difficult. One icicle managed to hit Fionna in the shoulder, which made her fall to her knees and drop her sword.

"She isn't playing around today." Fionna thought to herself as she pulled out the icicle, feeling some blood coming out of her wound. Meanwhile Cake ran to Fionna and joined her in the fight. Cake turned into a giant and knocked the Ice Queen down to the ground, she then grabbed her and started to squeeze her... really hard.

"How's this for playing nice?"

The Ice Queen struggled to get free as Cake tightend her grip, Fionna stood up and noticed the Ice Queen being squeezed to death. "Cake let her go." Fionna yelled to her feline friend, who at first didn't want to let go.

"Are you crazy Fionna, she could have killed you with one of those icicles!" Cake retorted.

"I know but... if you keep squeezing her she will die, and you will be no better than she is." Even though Ice Queen was evil Fionna did have a point, so she let the Ice Queen fall to the ground. Cake returned to normal size and went over to her adoptive sister.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Cake sighed as Fionna put her hand on Cake's shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm sure that squeeze taught her a lesson." Fionna said while holding her injured shoulder. They turned their attention somewhere else, and they were unable to see what the Ice Queen was doing. She got up and formed a huge icicle in her hands, feeling confident she threw it straight at Fionna and Cake. The icicle was about to hit Fionna(who didn't see it coming), so Cake pushed her out of the way and got impaled by it.

"Cake!" Fionna shouted as her best friend was lying on the ground with an icicle in her chest. Blood was pouring out of Cake as she was nearing death, tears filled Fionna's eyes as she looked on to her dying friend.

"Fionna I..." Those were her last words, and it was as if the whole land of Aaa had fallen silent. Fionna began to cry even harder as she fell to her knees, Ice Queen was laughing during all of this.

"You're next girl!" Suddenly Fionna's sorrow turned to anger as she stood up and clenched her fists. Never before had she felt anger like this, and was unable to predict what would happen next.

"You're going to pay for this you... son of a bitch!" That was the first time Fionna had sworn in her life, Cake always told her not to. The ground began to shake as the anger inside Fionna was rising, after a few moments she was being engulfed by a golden flame. Ice Queen looked on in horror as the ground around her was being ripped apart.

"What is this?" Ice Queen asked in horror as the ground began to shake.

Fionna's hat flew off of her head as her hair began to slowly shoot up and down, her eyes also turned green at points. The Ice Queen was too afraid to do anything as the ground continued to shake and the sky darkened. "You won't get away with this!" Fionna yelled as the anger inside her was boiling to the surface, she soon lost control of her emotions.

With one final shout her hair went straight up and became spiky(it also turned a whitish/yellowish color, much like when a super saiyan has no aura around them), her eyes became green and a huge golden light shot out of her body. When the Ice Queen was finally able to see she was horrified at what she saw, it was a pissed off Fionna with spiky hair and green eyes.

"What... are you?" Ice Queen asked as Fionna walked slowly towards her.

"A pissed off girl who's going to kill you!" Fionna answered as Ice Queen flew away, to her shock Fionna was able to not only fly but catch up to her. She barely had any time to react as Fionna punched her to the ground, the force of her impact made a crater in the ground. The Ice Queen got up and was now being attacked by an angry Fionna, who was assaulting her with a flurry of punches and kicks.

The amount of speed and power Fionna had gained was incredible, one would have to look very closely to see each individual punch and kick. She kicked the Ice Queen into the air and then flew up towards her, she brought her fists together and slammed them down on Ice Queen's back. Once again the Ice Queen made a crater in the ground, and she was finding it hard to stand up. Fionna landed next to her and held out her hand, a ball of yellow energy formed in it and was aimed at the Ice Queen. The Ice Queen was shocked because as far as she knew, Fionna had no magical powers what so ever.

"Give my regards to death, you son of a bitch!" Right as the ball was about to be fired, Fionna collapsed on the ground. She was unable to control her new power and didn't have any left to stand up, Ice Queen looked over and saw Fionna was on the ground motionless. Realizing she has an opportunity to kill Fionna, she took it and formed several icicles in her hand. She held them above Fionna and prepared to let them go, Ice Queen started laughing as her victory was assured. "It looks like I win!" Right before the icicles hit Fionna's body had disappeared, which left the Ice Queen confused but happy. She thought she saw someone appear/disappear out of nowhere but she brushed it aside, all she cared about was Prince Gumball.

"Well it looks like the prince is all mine!" Ice Queen shouted as she flew towards the Candy Kingdom. With both of Aaa's heros gone the prince was helpless, but there were larger matters to attend to.

* * *

Earlier on earth Goku was getting ready to start his training with Gohan and Piccolo, they only had three years until the androids showed up. He was about to meet up with them when he heard a voice in his head, it was King Kai.

"Goku, can you hear me?"

"Oh hey King Kai, how's it going?" Goku asked in a cheerful voice.

"Listen Goku I need you to come to my planet right away, I have some good news." Right as King Kai finished his sentence, Goku appeared right next to him on the Kai planet.

"So what is it King Kai?"

King Kai stood there for a moment before answering, which gave Goku time to sense a huge amount of energy in the distance. "Do you feel that energy Goku?" King Kai asked as Goku nodded.

"Yea it's pretty big, who is it?"

"It belongs to a girl by the name of Fionna, apparently she is a saiyan... or at least a half saiyan."

"Wow I didn't know there was another saiyan out there." Goku said with a look of amazement on his face.

"I want you to bring her here for me."

Just like that Goku vanished, luckily he was able to sense her before she collapsed on the ground. He picked her up and instant transmissioned back to King Kai's planet, it only took about ten seconds.

"Thanks for the help Goku." King Kai said as Goku placed Fionna on the ground.

"No problem King Kai, so this girl is a super saiyan?"

"Mhm, I could feel her energy from here." They both looked over to her and Goku was excited to learn that there was another saiyan.

"Wow, so what are you going to do with her?" Goku wondered.

"I'm going to train her, you know show her the ropes. After she completes it I'll send her your way, I think she will be able to assist you against the androids." Goku knew they would need all the help they could get, and he was excited for when they would be able to start training.

"Awesome King Kai, well I'm going back to start training good luck." Goku instant transmissioned back to earth leaving the girl in the capable hands of King Kai.

Fionna woke up but found it hard to move, she looked around but couldn't recognize her surroundings. She struggled to get up as she tried to recall what just happened, the last thing she remembered was seeing Cake die. Tears filled her eyes as she recalled the death of her best friend, she stopped crying when she saw a monkey standing in front of her.

"Um... hi." The monkey ran away but someone else was approaching her.

"So you must be Fionna." The strange man said, which made her look up at him. He was a short man wearing some sort of dress... at least in Fionna's eyes anyway.

"Yea... who are you?"

"I'm King Kai, and welcome to my planet."

"Planet?" Fionna questioned as King Kai nodded.

"Here why don't you stand up so I can explain it better." She tried to stand up but couldn't, after several attempts King Kai started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Fionna growled as her failed attempts frustrated her.

"Oh, it's just that you remind me of a friend of mine when he first got here." Tried as she might she was unable to stand up, so King Kai helped her up to her feet. "Don't worry your body will adjust to the gravity." King Kai said with a smirk on his face.

"Gravity?"

"Yep, on my planet the gravity is ten times stronger than on yours."

"So how did I get here?" Fionna wondered.

"Tell me, what do you remember last?" She was unsure what the point of that question was but she answered it anyway.

"Well... me and my friend were fighting the Ice Queen, she died and then I got really angry, the rest is unclear." King Kai stood there for a moment before saying anything.

"I have something to tell you, now it might seem shocking but first I have another question." Fionna nodded while trying her best to resist the gravity.

"Do you remember your parents at all?" That was a question she thought she would never hear, she never really thought about her parents... after all she was just a baby when Cake's parents found her in the woods.

"No, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with your transformation."

"Transformation?" Fionna wondered.

"Yes, it happened when your friend was killed by that Ice Queen. Now I can't say for sure but I do know you are at least half saiyan, and when you got angry you became a super saiyan."

"What's a saiyan?"

"The saiyans were an alien race of warriors, there are only a handful of them left... you are one of them. One of your parents must have come to your planet and married someone on there." I guess that's why Fionna has such a knack for battle.

"So I'm one of them?" King Kai nodded. That was something you didn't hear everyday, and to say Fionna was shocked was an understatement.

"That would explain a lot... but why and how did I get here, and did you say I became a... super saiyan?"

"A super saiyan is a legendary transformation, it increases all of your natural abilities greatly, it must have happened when your friend died." Fionna wasn't really sure what to make of it, I guess in the long run her new transformation would be helpful to her.

"You see there is a planet in this galaxy called earth, it is similar to yours and most of the surviving saiyans live there. A great danger threatens that planet and they will need your help."

"My help?"

"Of course, you are a saiyan after all." This whole situation was crazy and Fionna was still a little freaked out by all of this.

"But I didn't even realize it until today, what can I do to help them... and that doesn't explain how I got here."

"I informed a former student of mine of your situation and he brought you here, and don't worry... I'm going to personally train you in martial arts. By the time we are done here you should be able to control your power, and even master becoming a super saiyan." She was still confused but willing to do her part and help out earth. "I'll do this one for you Cake!" She said to herself.

"All right, so what do we do first?" Fionna asked as King Kai got a smirk on his face, like every student she would have to pass a test.

"Your first lesson... you must tell me a funny joke, but I must warn you my sense of humor is very refined." If it weren't for the fact that it was hard to stand up Fionna would have fallen backwards. "Well, let's hear it."

In all her life Fionna had never really told a joke, Cake was the one with a sense of humor. She stood there in silence for a few moments, she was unsure if she could tell a joke or not. Fionna thought back to when she saved the Candy Kingdom from the lich, someone there had told her a joke... he thought it would make up for him not being able to pay her. "What do you call a cow with no legs... ground beef." There was a moment of silence before King Kai began to crack up, until he started to roll around on the floor laughing. So much for having a refined sense of humor.

"Oh man, that's a good one!" King Kai laughed.

"So... can I start training now?" Fionna asked as King Kai continued to laugh.

He kept laughing before abruptly stopping. "Yes well... your first test is to catch the monkey, it will give your body a chance to adjust to the gravity." Fionna nodded as she tried to walk towards the running monkey, after just a couple steps she felt really tired. King Kai patted her on the back and walked towards his house.

"Maybe you should try becoming a super saiyan."

"How do I do that?" Fionna questioned.

"You don't know how?" She shook her head no.

"You'll figure it out... when the time is right." King Kai figured Goku would be able to help her out with that, which meant he made a false promise to her.

"How about we cut your hair, I can imagine all of that hair is weighing you down." King Kai noted as he created a pair of scissors. "Now hold still." After thirty minutes the haircut was done, and her hair was about as long as future trunks'... after he came out of the time chamber(although that hasn't happened yet, it was just a reference). He also gave her a hair tie to put into a ponytail, but she kept some hair in the front... meaning she has bangs. "Taking off that backpack might help as well." Fionna nodded and removed her backpack, King Kai grabbed it and leaned it against the side of his house.

"All right, here goes nothing." It was slightly easier to walk now, but Fionna still was having a hard time. Even though it was hard, she was determined to get through her training. Over the next couple of weeks she managed to adjust to the gravity and was able to move normally, although still having a little bit of difficulty.

"Come back here Bubbles!" Fionna shouted as she continued to chase the monkey, each day she was getting closer. After several failed attempts she tried a new tactic, she ran the opposite direction which seemed like a good strategy. The two of them met and Fionna was finally able to grab Bubbles.

"She's very resourceful." King Kai thought to himself as Fionna walked up to the Kai, monkey in hand.

"So what's next?" Fionna asked as she let go of Bubbles, all of a sudden a cricket flew up to her.

"Is this the super saiyan your training, she doesn't look all that powerful to me." The cricket known as Gregory said, which made Fionna angry.

"Your next test is to hit Gregory on the head with this hammer." On cue King Kai created a huge mallet and tossed it to Fionna, who was having some difficulty lifting it.

"I hope your ready to take back what you said." Fionna challenged as she struggled to life the big hammer over her head, she was about to bring it down on the cricket but he was to quick. "Hold still!" She kept trying to hit him but he was still too quick, and she was now running all around the planet.

"She has a lot of determination." King Kai noted as Fionna kept trying to hit Gregory.

A few more weeks passed and Fionna was still trying to hit the cricket, by now her body had fully adjusted to the gravity. After several failed attempts she thought of a new strategy, it was similar to the one she used on Bubbles. Fionna threw the hammer as far as she could at Gregory and ran the opposite direction. The hammer went full circle and traveled faster than Gregory, Fionna caught it and took the cricket by surprise. She was finally able to hit Gregory on the head, and was eager to start the next phase of training.

"So what now King Kai?"

"All right Fionna, we are now going to start actually fighting. I will also teach you how to use your energy and flight." Fionna's face lit up because she would finally start learning some fighting techniques.

"I'm ready King Kai!" Hearing that made King Kai smile, he knew his newest student would be a great help to Goku.

* * *

Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this, I'm hoping this will be a great fanfic. As said in the fanfic this starts right at the three year gap before the androids show up, and don't worry Fionna will be able to fight some androids. That's all I really have to say, so go view my other fanfics and have a great day guys.

FutureShock


	2. Training

What's going on guys and after a long wait the next chapter is here, I'll bet you thought this wasn't going to get an update. In the last chapter Cake died... and Fionna awakened her super saiyan powers, which she didn't know she had. King Kai asked Goku to bring her to his planet for training, and after some time she had passed the first couple of tests. This chapter will focus on the Z fighters preparation for the androids. So grab some pudding and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two: Training

Word of another super saiyan spread as Goku told his friends about this girl, most of them were relieved to have another super saiyan on their side. From what Trunks said everyone but Gohan dies to these monsters, and they knew they would need all the help that they could get. The only person not happy was Vegeta, and when he first heard the news he stormed off to go train. It angered him to no end that there was another super saiyan out there mocking him, first it was his rival Goku and then some kid from the future... but now some fourteen year old girl! How could a fourteen year old girl do what he, the prince of all saiyans could not?! He was even more determined to get stronger, and one way or another he would reclaim his title as prince once he finally transformed. Vegeta was nearing the Capsule Corp where his training pod was, Bulma was also there because during his last session he blew a hole through the side of it. It wasn't too bad but still needed to be fixed.

He noticed Bulma outside working on the ship, it seemed to be done but he needed to be sure. "Woman is that ship ready?!" Vegeta barked as Bulma shot him a glare.

"It's almost done 'your highness', just give me another fifteen minutes." That response didn't sit well with the saiyan prince.

"Fifteen minutes?! I need to start training right away!" She just sighed, as much as she loved having Vegeta around sometimes it was too much.

"You know it would be easier to fix the ship if you just did lighter training." Bulma stated which made Vegeta grumble.

"You don't understand woman, I need to push myself to my limits and beyond... that is how I will become a super saiyan!"

While Bulma was working on the ship Vegeta was thinking of how long it would take to transform, he thought it wouldn't take too long if he trained really hard every single day. A few minutes later Goku arrived outside the Capsule Corp, Bulma was happy to see him but Vegeta was not. "What do you want Kakarot?!" He yelled which made Goku take a few steps back.

"I just came by to tell Bulma the news." She looked over to Goku with a look of confusion on her face, meanwhile Vegeta was clenching his fist in anger.

"What's the point it's not like she can do anything against these androids, you probably came here to mock me because I haven't become a super saiyan yet!" Although Bulma wasn't a fighter, Goku thought it was still important for her to hear about Fionna.

Goku was doing his best not to set Vegeta off, he knew Vegeta would be a valuable asset to the team. "It's not like that Vegeta, I just figured..." All Vegeta did was scoff and walk off into Capsule Corp, Bulma once again sighed before approaching Goku.

"Don't worry about him, he just needs to cool off." She explained. "So what did you want to tell me?" Goku explained to Bulma about Fionna and how she was a super saiyan, which explained why Vegeta was even more determined than ever to become a super saiyan... that is pretty much all he would talk about. "I can see why he seemed even more angrier than usual."

"Yea he seemed pretty upset, hopefully he'll still help us out with the androids."

"I'm sure he will still help you, there's no way Vegeta would pass up a chance to fight." Bulma said which made Goku chuckle.

"I should get going, I'll see you later Bulma." Goku instant transmissioned home to continue his own training, meanwhile Bulma finished repairing the ship for Vegeta. Part of her was worried Vegeta was going to train himself to death, he trained inside the ship almost every hour of every day. When Bulma finished working on the ship she told Vegeta and he immediately went inside to start training, which made Bulma wonder how long it would be before she needed to fix the ship again.

He set the gravity to three hundred times earths gravity and started by punching the air, after doing that for a few minutes he fired an energy blast at one of the reflectors. The blast bounced off of it and hit another one, which in turn bounced off of that one and the process repeated. Vegeta was now trying to dodge the energy blast he sent out, it was a little difficult since the gravity was so high but he was managing. "One way or another I will become a super saiyan!" he shouted to no one as he continued to dodge the blast.

* * *

Fionna was throwing punches and kicks into the air, the past month has been proving to be tough for her but she was improving. Over the course of time King Kai was teaching her about energy and how to use it in combat, she was also trying to learn how to fly. She stopped her fighting when King Kai approached her and told her it was time to practice energy training again, she was having a hard time with it but came closer each time she trained. "Alright, now I want you to feel the energy inside of you. Once you get a good hold upon your energy I want you to force it outward." He instructed as Fionna held out her hand.

She stood there with her eyes closed for several minutes, really trying to fire an energy ball out of her hand. Of course since she had never used or heard of energy before it was going to be difficult, but she was determined to learn how to use energy no matter what. After a few more moments a small ball of energy finally shot out of her hand, both she and King Kai couldn't believe it. Sure she had almost fired an energy ball at the Ice Queen, but that was when she was a super saiyan.

"Well done Fionna, you finally learned how to tap into your energy." King Kai praised as Fionna was cheering to herself.

"I guess now I should learn how to fly."

King Kai smirked at her enthusiasm. "In due time you will be able to fly, but for now you should eat something." He gestured over to his house which smelled of various foods. "You can't expect to train on an empty stomach." Fionna held her stomach and felt a rumble, it had been a little while since she had eaten. So she followed King Kai into his house and sat down at the table, on it were several dishes which included rice, meat, noodles and sushi.

"Thanks for the food King Kai." She said as the two of them began eating, all the while Fionna was wondering about the new world she would eventually go to. King Kai told her after her training was done on his planet she would go to earth, apparently there were several people there who would train her further... and help her become a super saiyan. Part of her was also worried about the androids, from what King Kai said they were very strong and powerful. They would make the Lich look like a joke, but she still had a few years to prepare so she brushed those thoughts aside and continued eating.

* * *

Atop a snowy mountain Goku, Gohan and Piccolo were training very hard, they all knew what would happen if they failed to stop the androids. Goku was pushing himself even harder than the other two, he didn't even make it to the battle and wanted to be as strong as he could be.

"Come on guys you can do better than that." Goku taunted as both Piccolo and Gohan charged at him, Piccolo made it to Goku first and went on the offensive. Before Gohan could reach his father he and Piccolo had disappeared, he looked around and tried to find them but he couldn't. They were moving a very high speeds that one couldn't see with a normal eye, he sensed for their energies but couldn't quite lock onto their location.

Eventually Gohan found them and raced towards the two of them, he kicked up into the air and the two of them appeared. Gohan then assaulted his father with a flurry of punches and kicks but none of them were hitting, eventually Goku grabbed his son's fist. "Gohan, you are way too slow." Goku punched his son in the gut and elbowed him in the back, the blow sent Gohan to the ground and the young saiyan crashed into the snow. Both Goku and Piccolo smiled as he got back up and charged at the two of them.

"At a boy Gohan." Goku said as Gohan brought his hands to his forehead and fired his masenko at Goku, who crossed his arms and braced himself for the impact. The attack hit Goku but only managed to send him backwards a few feet, he uncrossed his arms and was kicked in the gut by Piccolo. The two of them once again engaged in an all out battle but this time Gohan was able to catch them and join in. The three of them continued battling it out over the snowy landscape, luckily for them they had a good amount of time to train and get stronger.

They continued training for about three more hours before taking a break, Gohan went to go study a little bit while Goku and Piccolo talked. "So Goku, how powerful is this new super saiyan?"

"I'm not sure, I won't know for sure until after her training with King Kai." He explained. "But one thing's for sure she will be a great help to us!" Piccolo only nodded as the two of them waited for Gohan to finish his homework.

* * *

Much like Goku, Tien was also training in the mountains with Chiaotzu. They weren't actually fighting each other but Tien was working on his energy techniques, also trying to think of different strategies to use against the androids. Chiaotzu was standing against a rock pillar while Tien was firing energy balls around him, each blast missed Chiaotzu and hit the pillar which destroyed it. "Good... job, Tien." Chiaotzu said nervously as rock chunks fell behind him.

Tien smirked as he walked over to his friend. "Come on Chiaotzu, you know I wouldn't hit you with any sort of attack." The two of them chuckled before Chiaotzu frowned.

"What's wrong Chiaotzu?"

"I'm just worried about the androids." He answered.

"Don't worry everything will be fine, thanks to that guy from the future we can be ready. Plus Goku will be around this time to aid us in the fight, and that new super saiyan too." That made Chiaotzu get a small smile on his face. "If it makes you feel better you don't have to fight them, I wouldn't want you to die again." While he was a little worried for Tien's safety he nodded, after all with Goku around it would be easier.

"Ok Tien."

Once again Tien smiled. "Now how about we get back to training?" Chiaotzu agreed and the two of them continued training, Tien was putting his everything into the training because he wanted to be at his best for the androids.

* * *

Yamcha on the other hand wasn't really doing any serious training, while he occasionally did some light exercises he mostly watched Vegeta train. He was annoyed with Vegeta, mostly because he came to earth and tried to kill everybody... and now he was living here on earth. Sure he was powerful and could be a great help to earth but Yamcha wasn't buying it. He looked inside the gravity chamber and saw Vegeta pushing himself at 300 times earth's gravity, Yamcha scoffed as Puar came up to him wondering what he was doing.

"Are you still staring at Vegeta?" Puar questioned as Yamcha shushed him.

"I just don't understand it, did everyone forget that he is a monster?! They must have because here he is on earth, I mean what if he goes on a rampage and tries to kill us?" He just sighed as Puar tried to cheer him up.

"Come on Yamcha you shouldn't worry about him, besides I'm sure Goku would be able to stop him if it came to that."

Yamcha looked over to Puar and smirked. "You're right Puar we don't need to worry about him, and who knows maybe after my training I could beat him." He clenched his fist as he walked away from the training ship, he then started punching and kicking the air rapidly. Although he wasn't the strongest fighter Yamcha was going to do his part, there was no way he would let his friends and planet down.

* * *

It had been about a year since Fionna begun her training with King Kai, and while it was tough at times she was getting the hang of it. Thanks to her training she was able to use her energy, for both flight and attacks. She also bulked up a little bit, she was still roundish but her arms and legs got bigger... Fionna also grew several inches. Learning to fly was also a little difficult, especially since the gravity was pushing down on her. After several months of hard work she had been able to float off the ground and fly through the air. It was slow going but she was able to master flying, which was pretty fun for her to do. She was in the middle of practicing her fighting techniques while flying when King Kai approached her.

"Hey King Kai, what's up?" She asked as a smile came upon his face.

"I just came to tell you that your training with me is complete."

Fionna stared at him and then began to laugh, by now she had grown accustomed to his jokes. "That's a good one King Kai." She kept on laughing but soon realized it wasn't a joke.

"There is nothing left I can teach you." King Kai explained.

"So am I ready to fight the androids?"

"No I'm afraid not." Fionna fell backwards and it took a few moments for her to stand back up.

"If I can't fight the androids then why am I leaving?!"

"Because I can only show you so much, in order to maximize your training you will need help from a former student of mine." King Kai stood there for a few moments not moving, Fionna wondered what was up but stopped when a strange man appeared.

She looked at him confused, his hair spiked out in every direction which seemed weird to her. He turned to her with a smile on his face. "So you must be Fionna, I'm Goku your new teacher." Goku held out his hand and she shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Goku." She replied.

"I hear you're a super saiyan, that's pretty great considering that you are young."

"I'm not young I'm fifteen... and thank you, although I can't really control it yet." Fionna said nervously which made Goku laugh.

"I can help you with that, but I want you to know the next two years of training will be pretty intense. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yea, I'm ready!" She turned towards King Kai. "Thanks again for everything King Kai, I'll be sure to visit you." Fionna bowed as Goku put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now hold on to me carefully, I don't want you getting lost. Goodbye King Kai!" Within seconds the two of them disappeared leaving King Kai alone to think.

"Good luck Fionna, and take good care of her Goku."

King Kai stared off into space as he thought about how the battle with the androids will go, part of him was a little worried but he also knew that with Goku leading the team they could do it. He also wondered how well Fionna would fair against the androids, she did improve a lot in the past year but she still had a while to go. Luckily there were still two years to prepare for the androids arrival, he just let out a sigh and went into his house.

* * *

Vegeta was inside the gravity chamber training like a mad man, he was envisioning fighting an enemy while under the effects of the high gravity. He continued this for about half an hour before turning off the gravity and exiting the ship, he needed to take a little break before going back to pushing himself once again. He stood outside the gravity chamber catching his breath when all of a sudden he felt an unfamiliar power level, it took him only a second to realize it was the new super saiyan... and since it was right next to Goku's it was easy to figure out. "Oh great, now this super saiyan is here on this pathetic planet! I'll bet that clown Kakarot is going to introduce me to her, and then she will mock me because I'm not a super saiyan yet!" Vegeta thought to himself as Bulma came outside with a tray, it had some sandwiches and a glass of lemonade.

"Oh good you're not training, here I brought you some food." She held up the tray to Vegeta as the anger inside of him was boiling, in a fit of rage he knocked the tray on the ground.

Bulma wasn't very happy about this since it took her a while to make the sandwiches. "What was that for?!" She yelled.

"I have no time for food women, I have to keep training and become a super saiyan!" Vegeta shouted to the sky.

"You could die if you don't eat, come on you're training you're self to death!" Bulma protested.

He scoffed at her concern, it was obvious that this planet was holding him back. "I don't need anyone's help, and I don't need you telling me what to do!" Vegeta stormed off into the ship and prepared to take off, he didn't know where he was going but he didn't care... as long as he could train in peace that was all that mattered to him. In a few seconds the ship shot off into space, Bulma stood there and sighed she was unsure if he would come back or not.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it met expectations and such. I know I didn't talk about Krillin, but as far as we know he just practiced the Kamehameha... maybe I'll talk about him in the next chapter. I'm sorry this chapter was late but I have been working on other stuff and also had a little bit of writers block. This chapter was mainly just to show the training the Z fighters went through, the next chapter should introduce the androids and this story should get going. R and R and peace out.

FutureShock


End file.
